


Experiment 57 Variable 'X'

by Danaeka



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Klaus Hargreeves and Vanya Hargreeves are Twins, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Siblings, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: Two days ago, last friday night, Reginald approached him, taking him to a room in the basement where number Seven was being kept, first thing he noticed, the small baby bump she sported. A strong, primal protective urge settled deep within his bones, something inside of him had recognized this being, this child, as his, before his mind had even processed the idea of being a parent fully.It was screaming at him to protect Seven and the baby she was growing inside her belly.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Grace Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 19
Kudos: 156





	Experiment 57 Variable 'X'

**Author's Note:**

> This is another two shot. Next part might be up in two or so weeks.

Reginald Hargreeves was a man of science. He kept records of everyone and everything he came into contact with. That of course meant keeping records of the children he bought. He'd been studying everything about these kids, well almost everything, he skimmed over their reproductive cycles. Early on, he found out they had very low chances of actually conceiving kids of their own. all except number Seven, who, as always, was an abnormality in his eyes. She had a really high fertility rate on a single day of the year…

Since Number Seven was never seen outside of the academy it was not going to be a problem to carry out his experiment, firstly he needed a donor, so he once again experimented on all the kids samples. Every month he had a sample of sperm taken from each of the boys, he got the eggs from the girls without asking… Since they already discarded it on their own. Number Two and Five seemed the most probable choices for the job since they had the highest virility rates… Ultimately he chose Number Five because of his powers, so decision made he started working.

“Hello vanya dear. Please change clothes and sit on the cot. I'll be with you shortly.” She was called to a monthly check up since she 'blossomed', to make sure her body grew correctly even with her pills.

Nodding, vanya went over to change behind some curtains. This meant she didn't see Reginald come in, handing the sample over to Grace, giving her instructions on how to deliver it.

Once she finished changing, she walked out, sitting down and waiting for her mother to turn around. The examination was normal, checking her blood pressure, heart rhythm, lung condition, eye sight, hearing and reflexes. The pelvic examination however was a bit longer than normal. Grace had excused it on the fact that last month they had skipped this part (which was true, she didn't know why but she wasn't about to risk getting yelled at by reminding it to her mother). An hour later she was allowed to leave and return to her practices.

* * *

“Haven't you guys noticed Vanya can barely eat at mealtimes anymore?”

Ben was the first to notice it. For a few weeks now, before breakfast, Vanya would throw up dinner from the day before and couldn't stomach any food for a few hours, resulting in a liquid diet for breakfast and lunch. This worried him a lot, he remembered how as kids she would go days without eating breakfast, he ran away with Klaus to play back then, now he had more awareness and recognized it was dangerous and unhealthy.

“must be those pills she takes every day.” Diego answered

“What? No, she would've been puking every day if that was the case.” Klaus replied ”I shared a room with her up to last year, I know for a fact she was able to eat solids and keep them down back then.

“Haven't you been learning something about that and women's bodies Allison?” luther asked, remembering that was the only class Vanya and Allison shared without the boys, both emerging beet red after every session.

“They're pregnancy symptoms, and no, she would've had to have sexual intercourse to get pregnant.” As she said this she looked directly at Klaus, causing Ben and Diego to snort a little.

That wasn't helpful to any of them.

“you've been awfully quiet Five.” Allison pointed at him with her fork.

“Excuse me. What were you idiots talking about?” he responded lifting his eyes from the notebook to his left.

“...Nothing.” Allison rolled her eyes, before getting up and leaving. It was her training day after all so she was going to be busy for a while.

* * *

**1st month**.

_The amniotic sac is a water-tight sac that forms around the fertilized egg. It helps cushion the growing embryo throughout pregnancy. The placenta also develops at this point in the first trimester._

Reginald didn't have much to observe from number Seven at this point. It was three weeks after her insemination and she didn't know she was pregnant yet, but the blood test he took that morning was already proof enough. Her physical appearance hadn't changed at all, though her appeal had. Her hair had become silkier, a lot more oiled, which made it appear shinier and prettier, her smiles (even if rare) were more charming, Klaus even commented that if he wasn't gay (and her twin) he'd asked her out with that grin, her skin wasn't greasy but it did appear shiny… Something weird if Reginald said so himself.

He wrote all that down.

Morning sickness proved to be a problem. She'd vomit her guts out every morning and couldn't keep any food down. Nothing appeared to be good enough for her, so they stuck to a liquid diet, milkshakes, boosted drinks and natural juices. Enough to keep her on her feet. Though another thing seemed to have changed.

Number Five was practically shadowing her. And he didn't know he was the father to her child. He'd jump in on her after his sessions, go lay on her lap to rest, braid her hair, cut her bangs, have her play pieces for him, and many other little things.

“Hey Vanya, are you okay?” He had jumped in on one of her practices, most of her siblings had complained about the noise of her violin, it wasn't a loud instrument by itself but somehow it had begun sounding louder and louder up until this point, sounding more prominent, the screw ups she made caused for them to trip while training on the floor below, so she was given a room on the other side of the mansion to practice.

“Oh sh-yeah I'm fine…” she took a deep breath “you scared me…” she whispered, ducking her head, hiding behind her bangs, while fiddling with the pegs of her violin. Moving them almost unnoticeably and then turning the little screws at the bottom of the strings, just to do it again when she wasn't satisfied with the sound by pulling the cords.

“Why are you all the way over here?”

“Oh, uh, I'm practicing and since the noise bothers all of you…” she trailed off, always a giddy nervous feeling taking over her in the presence of Five.

“You have your own room to practice?” he walked around the room, cleaning it up a bit as he went, since she shouldn't be in such a filthy place.

“It's not a room for me. It's just a dusty old room dad doesn't care about and I use to tune and practice my violin that, by the way, is incredibly bad at the moment.” again she stared at the strings intently. Five cleaned for about thirty minutes until he was happy enough and sat on an old poff that was hidden in a corner. Vanya then picked up the thermos that rested on the little table to her right, taking a couple of gulps.

“Vanya?”

“Yes?” She answered after she finished swallowing, placing the thermos back in its original setting.

“Why haven't you been eating?”

“Oh, Dad had my pills changed so my stomach can't handle solid foods at the moment. I'm on a liquid diet until I can eat solid foods, which should be about a month from now.” Five would be lying if he said he was satisfied with that answer, but it didn't matter anyway. Since she apparently didn't know much about it either.

“Can you play me something?” he changed the subject.

“Not with this tuning, no” she giggled softly while tightening the strings once more.

* * *

**2nd Month**

_In the 2nd month of pregnancy, your little one, now known as a fetus, develops facial features such as the mouth, tongue, and nose. The eyelids close over and won’t open for several months. The buds of the ears will grow into a more prominent ear shape. In addition to little fingers and toes, toenails will grow. Your little one may start to make small movements, though you won’t be able to feel these yet._

“Ow! Shit” Klaus lost balance in his stance for a few seconds while practicing with Diego, this of course, caused Diego to actually punch him making him fall down completely.

“Number Four!” Reginald scolded walking up to the pair..

“Sorry dad, I suddenly felt something weird.” Klaus responded half heartedly caressing his belly.

Reginald made him stand, looking him over from head to toe, he wore that impassive face of his, that look that made you wonder what you did wrong this time. Klaus suddenly felt another movement, but hid his discomfort, he wanted Reginald to leave him alone as soon as possible.

Reginald left after a few seconds, and Klaus bolted to Vanya's room, banging on the door until she opened it (annoyed obviously.) As soon as she answered, he hugged her, hard, causing them both to fall on her bed, him over her, covering her up completely, protecting her, from what he couldn’t say.

* * *

**3rd Month**

_During the third month of pregnancy, you will begin to notice more physical changes in your body, and your pregnant belly may now be visible_.

“Okay Vanya dear, please take your shirt off, I want to check your chest growth, but I need to go get something first. Wait here.” Vanya nodded while folding her skirt to the side, hearing Grace's retreating steps.

This wasn't anything new, usually Grace used a tape measure, writing down any changes on a notepad. Unlike Allison, she wasn't growing monthly, but still, the few times a change was noticed in a year she felt happy. Unbuttoning her shirt she noticed the small bloating on her lower belly, usually this happened when she was on her period (or close to getting her period). Vanya wasn't able to think much more of it since someone burst through the door.

“Vanya! There you are!” Klaus called behind her, she didn't turn around since, apart from her unbuttoned shirt and panties, she was mostly naked.

“Yes?” she squeaked, nervous.

“Pogo's asking for your geo-wow sis. Those are some deep hips!” he advanced towards her and grabbed her softly by her sides.

“Stop, that tickles!” She giggled

As kids, when they were learning how to dance, her usual partner was Klaus, as back then, he was the only one she was comfortable enough to let touch her. One of the reasons being, the dances they practiced had a lot of hip holding. Klaus wasn't rough, disrespectful, or weird about it, it made her feel comfortable, the total opposite of Five, Ben or Diego who would literally bump into her, leave bruises, or grip too lightly as to not feel the small touches that signalled her to change movement.

“No sis, really, this is some impressive growth, like maybe a third or so bigger than the last time we danced, like a month or so ago.

Vanya also helped the boys practice for social events, she practiced with everyone, though mostly Ben and Five these days, but Klaus was close enough up there. And now that he actually mentioned it, she could feel more of his fingers and hands. Both heard Grace approaching so Klaus bolted out of the room. Turning around (gripping her shirt close to her chest, mind you) she shot him a questioning look as he left.

* * *

**4th Month**

_Some of the early signs and symptoms of pregnancy go away when you’re 4 months pregnant. Nausea usually lessens. But other problems — like heartburn and constipation — may be troublesome. Breast changes — growth, soreness, and darkening of the areola — usually continue. It’s common to have shortness of breath or to breathe faster. Increased blood flow may lead to unpleasant pregnancy symptoms, such as bleeding gums, nosebleeds, or nasal stuffiness. You also may feel dizzy or faint because of changes in your blood and blood vessels._

Allison wasn't one to get mad, no she usually didn't need to get mad since her problems could be resolved with a four word phrase… But she was mad because how dare Luther have that magazine?! Wasn't she pretty enough? Wasn't she better than that girl on the cover? Who cares if the magazine was about planes? It still had a girl on the-oh shit!

Fast on her feet she caught a fainting Vanya, landing on her back at the bottom of the stairs. Her sister was trying to stand up but she kept falling back down on top of her. At one point Allison just held her there for a couple of seconds just to secure her better. She knew Vanya hadn't been eating well, Five explained she had her pills changed and because of that she couldn't eat solid foods, but fainting? While walking? That didn’t seem like a good sign.

“Vanya, you idiot! Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah just… I'm not…”

“Stay still. I think you had a dizzy spell.”

They stayed like that for about a minute, when Vanya was strong enough to lift herself up, Allison placed her hand on Vanya's abdomen to give her a small push, until she met something different from her sister's usual mushy flat belly.

“Vanya have you been working out?”

“no…”

“Your stomach is hard.”

“It's been like that a few weeks now.” She said, dusting herself off, balancing herself by leaning on the stair railing, “thanks Ally.”

As Allison watched her go, she couldn't help but think back to that biology lesson two months back.

* * *

**5th Month**

_People usually feel fetal movements for the first time during the fifth month. It may feel like flutters or butterflies in your stomach. This is sometimes called quickening. The pregnancy symptoms of the fourth month continue this month. Heartburn, constipation, breast changes, dizziness, shortness of breath, nose bleeds, and gum bleeding are common. Cravings might also start to make an appearance._

Klaus was hungry, in the mood for something sour, he wasn't one to judge on tastes since he did eat that one pickle that was in the freezer for a few months. But Vanya? She was suddenly munching on fruit. Sure, she had a sweet tooth, usually to be seen with sugar or sweet foods, she'd always been like that, ever since they were little kids. He remembered, back when dad had discovered their telepathy and he used to get sweets from a certain mission, Vanya would also be able to taste them because, if he thought hard enough of her, he'd be able transfer that taste into her mouth. He would also get small cuts from her damn violin from time to time, the stupid thing.

The point was that this scenario was weird because he had seen her munching on berries or oranges before...

But not sucking on a lemon.

“You want salt?”

“No, this is fine”

“Sister dear, are you okay?” he asked, jumping up on the counter to sit beside her.

“I’m perfectly fine, why'd you ask?” she smiled softly.

“You hate sour things.”

“Yeah but I had this craving for lemon today. I kinda want lemonade too but I'm too lazy to prepare some.”

Klaus nodded, before going to grab something from the top drawer. His twin was being weird, but she always prepared food he was craving whenever he had them, so trying to be a good twin for once, he went to grab one of the jars and began cutting the fruit.

“You'll owe me one sis.” he said while smiling.

“Oh shut it”, she threw the now empty shell of the fruit in the trash can. Klaus giggled and started the preparations in earnest.

“You know, I want to congratulate you.”

“Why?” now she was licking her lips.

“Because you've finally been able to keep your period cramps out of my body.”

“Now that you mention it, I haven't had my period yet… I-I-I haven’t been late before.”

“Now that's weird.” He whispered.

At this point in time Klaus would also feel movements in his (her) belly. Small flutter like movements that left him stupid for a couple of seconds. Like a few months back, he would crave the same things as Vanya and sleep almost as much as their dear sister (she recently took to sleep. A lot.

* * *

Number Five couldn't explain his need to be with Seven every time he could escape his other siblings, and be with her. He usually jumped to her room to watch her sleep (making sure she rested) and left before she woke up, to his own dorm, trying to get some shut eye as she woke up before everyone for whatever reason.

Sometimes he found her asleep on the couch at the entrance after missions. From her position he was able to see she had grown quite a bit of a belly in the last month (since she tended to tighten her clothes with the position she slept in). It wasn't fat since she wasn't putting on weight anywhere else on her person. Just her stomach… And looking at her, he felt the urge to lay with her and make sure no one so much as breathed in her direction.

This was the case of the aforementioned moment. The team had just come back from a gala, one which was planned ahead of time, but Five couldn't attend since he had a mission that same afternoon, and couldn't risk being seen all bloody or arriving late, hence he got stuck at the mansion.

They all arrived talking, laughing about Allison 'accidentally' spilling wine (no alcohol) over that one old man trying to catch her eye. All fine, until they say the armchair in the common room. Vanya took to it, sleeping there while waiting for them. What was weird however was Five, cuddled around her, protectively hugging her with his hands limp on her belly. She was sound asleep while he was probably in a daze but not asleep at all.

Reginald entered lastly, watching the scene for a moment, before leaving. No scolding, no reprimand, nothing.

That made the rest of them a bit salty.

* * *

**6th Month**

_Pregnancy symptoms from the fourth and fifth month usually continue. Shortness of breath may improve. Your breasts may start producing colostrum — tiny drops of breast milk. This may continue throughout the rest of your pregnancy. Some women have Braxton-Hicks, contractions when they’re 6 months pregnant. They feel like a painless squeezing of the uterus or abdomen. This is the uterus’s way of practicing for labor and delivery. Braxton-Hicks contractions are normal and not a sign of early labor. But check with your doctor if you have painful or frequent contractions or if you have any concerns._

“Hey Dad.” Vanya greeted from the other side of the glass door, sound going through a small, barred opening on the glass.

“Greetings Number Seven, I assume you came to terms with your mission?” Reginald asked, leaning on his cane.

After receiving a nod he let Grace enter the enclosed room, it held a bed, a small closet, books on a shelf with one almost falling off, a bathroom with actual, concrete walls, her violin (because he didn't want her losing her marbles either). Grace smiled in a comforting robotic manner and handed her a pair of dark gray joggers with some weird bra (it was actually a nursing bra, she just didn't know or understand why it could be opened at the breasts) She changed, in front of everyone since she didn't see the point of actually going through the effort of entering the bathroom and emerging a few seconds later just for a clothing change.

Her belly wasn't big, it looked small, since she wasn't a chubby girl to begin with. Her skin didn't have much to grab from to add to the bulge. Vanya still felt weird, now aware of her condition she felt the keen, sharp weight of the tiny person developing inside of her, after finishing changing, Grace nodded, placing a stretchy belt (probably with monitors) around her belly.

Something no one seemed to notice was the way her eyes flashed white for less than a second at the small noise one of the books made after falling from the shelf.

* * *

It was the third time in a row Vanya had skipped breakfast, Klaus was still asleep, had been so for the three days Vanya hadn't come down from her room, most of the siblings assumed she fell sick and pulled Klaus down because, twin shit, but Allison knew better. She had also noticed a change in Number Five, the poor boy kept scratching at his arms, neck and jaw, he also jumped sporadically through space (even landing in her room once while she changed, the bastard), this all had begun, since number Seven got 'sick'.

Considering that Diego was training that particular day, meant she was to train 'alone' (not train at all in other words). Easily she managed to sneak away after her food was done, following Five through his usual routine. He headed for the library, (or so she thought) he turned to a room on the left and headed downwards. To the basement.

She wanted to go too, but Pogo was blocking the way, and while yes, she could definitely rumor her way to the floor below, her training was the next day, and she didn't want to risk tiring herself out, since believe it or not, rumors took a whole lot out of Allison. Defeated, she went up to guard Klaus's door.

* * *

“Father, I'm here”, five spoke up while stepping inside his field of view.

“Good morning Number Five, I presume you understand the terms with the news I broke to you last week?”

A conflicted look crossed Five's face, he was indeed to terms with it, not that he had much of a choice, but he also wanted to scream, he wanted answers. Since they were little kids they all had been told none of them would even be able to have a chance at being parents, they wouldn't and couldn't produce children of their own, because they lacked certain hormones only a father party could provide, hormones none of them had. Five had grown up with that idea, known the fact he, like everyone else in the mansion, was to stay alone, born alone and thus, die alone, Number Five had accepted that.

And yet… _Two days ago, last friday night, Reginald approached him, taking him to a room in the basement where number Seven was being kept, first thing he noticed, the small baby bump she sported. A strong, primal protective urge settled deep within his bones, something inside of him had recognized this being, this child, as his, before his mind had even processed the idea of being a parent fully._

_It was screaming at him to protect Seven and the baby she was growing inside her belly._

_Immediately he ran to the glass wall, pounding on it, effectively catching her attention causing her to run up to the wall as well, one hand against the glass where he was, the other one on her belly while he placed his remaining one on her bump over the glass._

_“Get her out from there!” Five exclaimed as his eyes stayed locked with hers._

_“I can't, I'm monitoring her progress, this appears to be the same as with your mothers, Number Five, Number Seven's pregnant, and I want to assume you two haven't gone to such… Activities, on a regular basis._

_Had they? No, he hadn't even had time during the day to jack himself off, let alone go to her room and get her in the mood to be his little cock sleeve, he just didn't have that sort of energy Klaus had, to sometimes persuade Ben (and Diego) to help him, no, that wasn't Five Hargreeves. Still with his hands 'interlocked' with hers, he turned to Reginald._

_“No! We haven't even been able to talk properly these past few months! How do you even know the ba-that thing is mine?!”_

_Five was accustomed to calculating things, to things he knew the outcome of, things he knew how to do, how to proceed and what was going to be the end result. But this? This was a god forsaken pregnancy, there were too many variables, too many possible purposes, and he knew shit about all those possibilities._

_“Number Five, I have brought each and everyone of your brothers, and none of them have had the reaction you had the moment you set foot in the room.”_

_“I don't know why… I…” he trailed off, turning to look at her again before closing his eyes tightly, she did the same._

_“This has to do with the fact you kids aren't human, at least number Seven is useful for this, stay with her, from now on, you'll come down here in the afternoons to keep her company._

He was offered two days to think things through, and even if he had accepted his fate, it wasn't remotely enough time to actually acknowledge it. He knew that little baby Vanya was nurturing was his, his and hers alone, it was his child, his to protect, his to hold and his to finally, finally have a sense of belonging somewhere.

“Yes, I'll come here every afternoon to keep her safe and healthy.” He looked towards the sleeping Seven, he heard Reginald open his mouth so he cut him off. “I have one condition though.”

One thing Five had noted the whole time he lived at the house, Reginald was completely sure and secure on how to Handle Numbers one through four, the three remaining were kind of a gray area, Ben was sweet, but he also took no bullshit from him, when Ben said 'enough is enough' in training, enough was enough, Reginald allowed him an early leave, Vanya also had free time, more than them, not because she didn't train, but because she was allowed to skip lessons as a choice (except that class with Allison), and lastly, impulsive Number Five, Reginald was never able to get any dirt on him to obey, recently he had the promise of helping him time travel, but no real leverage.

This meant having leverage on him, if Reginald managed to take the baby from Vanya (he would most certainly be able to) he'd have not only Vanya as blackmail. But his son (or daughter, he wished) as well and he hated that thought.

“I don't want you taking this baby from her, I know you might have already planned to take him or her as soon as it's born”, he whispered “So, I'll stay for ten years if you promise to have Seven and my child here, to not use the baby as blackmail against me or her.

And he was going to hand his leverage over to him on a golden plate.

“Very well number Five.”

“Promise me”, he choked out between gritted teeth.

“What?”

“Promise me, you're a man of word, I know that as good as anyone who knows you, you have to promise to not use my son or daughter against me or against Seven.”

“I promise Number Five.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was beta read by Blackat14 she's amazing so go check her out.


End file.
